A Platinum Christmas
by MissyKristy
Summary: It's Christmas for all the Rikkai members. Niou receives presents from all the members except from Yagyuu. Fluff! Platinum Pair. Shounen-Ai. Merry Christmas, everyone!


**A/N:** I was quite depressed when I wrote this (MERTHUR FEELS) so it came out a bit more fluffy than my regular works, or more bittersweet, I don't know.

**Disclaimer:** I wrote the A/N before I wrote the story. I don't own anything.

**Warnings:** merthur/merlin feels (no, but my regular warnings)

* * *

It was Christmas and Niou was on his 2 week winter break. His family decided to go on a family trip to the temple but Niou claimed he was too cool for the temple and opted to stay home for Christmas. In the back of his mind, Niou wished he had gone with his family instead.

The trickster let out a long sigh before plopping down on the sofa, turning the TV on. He nursed his large mug of hot chocolate while flipping through Christmas cartoons on the television. Niou was bored and his house screamed, "Christmas!" Niou didn't detest Christmas, he just did not have anyone to spend it with. Well, it wasn't like he wanted to spend it with anyone anyways.

Finding the TV overly boring as well, the white haired teen turned the screen off and decided to take a nap. Before he could even get up, his cell phone trilled. Looking at the message he received, Niou's mouth formed a large grin. He grabbed his coat, as it was quite chilly outside, and bolted out the door. In his haste, he wasn't sure if he locked the doors properly.

"_Niou-kun, meet us at the public courts. -Yukimura"_

Happily _skipping_ to the public courts, Niou came to a skidding halt when he realizes that he did not have any presents to give. Feeling a bit ashamed, he walked to the nearest department store and picked out some gifts for his teammates. He was glad his family gave him money before going off to their destination.

Niou ended up choosing a gardening book for Yukimura, a CD of traditional Japanese instrumental music for Sanada, works by Natsume Souseki for Yanagi, a bag of sweets for the fatty, ramen coupons for Akaya, and a stuffed horse for Jackal as a reminder of their play. He didn't waste time in wrapping the gifts, choosing to stuff them in gift bags instead.

Deeming his mission complete, he continued to skip to the courts. What happened to Yagyuu's gift one may ask? Well, Niou had a surprise for Rikkai's gentleman, one that included a romantic dinner and lazing in front of Niou's TV.

"Niou-kun!" Yukimura called out to him as he saw the bleached white hair.

Niou scanned all of his teammates, they all looked well, but they were lacking, severely. More like, _someone_ was lacking. Niou pursed his lips together, eyebrows furrowed, and his lips turned down into a frown. Yagyuu was no where to be seen.

'Maybe he's just late,' Niou reasoned.

"Puri?" Niou addressed the Regulars, "Where's Yagyuu?"

His teammates all looked at each other before turning back to look at Niou.

"He didn't tell you?" Akaya spoke up, "Yagyuu-senpai went with his family on vacation. He said he would be back on New Year's so he will give us our presents then."

A bit disappointed, Niou went forth to their gift exchange and enjoyed large portions Marui's baked cake.

In all honesty, Niou couldn't remember the gift exchanges or many of the conversations he and his teammates had, he was a bit put out that Yagyuu had not told him he was going to be gone on Christmas. Sighing, the trickster hauled his bags of presents all the way home, more dejected than how he left earlier.

Fishing out his house keys, Niou stuck the key into the keyhole and walked into the threshold of his home.

"Mistletoe," a voice rang out in the empty house.

Before Niou could react, a pair of lips crashed into his. Niou was alarmed by the stranger in his home but immediately relaxed when he felt familiar frames digging into his face.

"Hiroshi," Niou sighed as they broke apart. Dropping his bags, Niou wrapped his arms around the bespectacled teen and initiated another, more passionate kiss.

"It's nice to see you, too, Masaharu," Yagyuu teased, nuzzling his doubles partner's jawline.

"Why are you here?" Niou asked, genuinely confused. "I thought you were out on vacation with your family and you weren't gonna be back 'til New Year's."

Yagyuu chuckled at Niou's pout and smoothed a hand over Niou's white hair.

"I didn't go anywhere," Yagyuu confessed, "I needed a diversion to I set up your present."

"You tricked me!" Niou exclaimed, a large grin forming on his face.

Grabbing Niou's hand, Yagyuu dragged the other teen toward his dining area. The table was set for two, the lighting was dim but not too dark, it was romantic but not overly cheesy and cliche.

"I brought your favorite," Yagyuu whispered into Niou's ear before leading him to one end of the table.

Niou was beyond happy, he had his boyfriend, his favorite meal, his planned dinner, but most of all, his _boyfriend_.

After dinner, Niou and Yagyuu nestled on the couch, cuddled together while watching cartoons on the television.

"Merry Christmas, Hiroshi," Niou purred, leaning in for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Masaharu," Yagyuu returned, capturing the other's waiting lips into a searing kiss.

* * *

Review?

Listening to Kato Kazuki while writing is pretty hilarious, why? I have no idea, it just is.

**A/N:** Yay! Finished! I felt it was a bit rushed, but oh well... ← can't seem to NOT apologize and NOT feel like a jerkface. It's still before midnight here! Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
